Teaching Mr Hummel
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Rachel gives a lesson, Kurt gets her an audition. Hummelberry relationship.


Prompt was: Rachel & Kurt as student and teacher.

* * *

><p>Professor Berry sat at her desk in front of her classroom, waiting calmly for the rest of the class to leave. She let the door click behind them before she spoke to the one student left.<p>

"Mr. Hummel," she said to the brown haired student, who was still putting his book and things into his bag. He looked startled at his teacher addressing him.

"Yes Professor?" said Kurt. Rachel adjusted her glasses to look at him.

"I know I'm new here and I don't know you that well," she said, standing up. "But you… on my first day here, you answered my questions and was quite enthusiastic. Lately… you've been withdrawn and not even paying attention in class. I know it's not my place, but is something the matter? You are one of the better students."

"I had better go," said Kurt quickly. "Class and all."

Rachel gave him a look, crossing her arms. "I know you don't have a class Kurt. You have a three hour gap before your next class this evening."

He looked surprised that she knew that.

"I do have access to the school's schedules and rosters," said Rachel. "It isn't that hard to know more about my students."

"You really have no right," said Kurt firmly. "There's nothing…"

"Sit down Mr. Hummel," said Professor Berry. "You know I can report to the Dean that you're failing my class by refusing to participate."

Kurt sighed as he sat down. "I am not refusing. I just… don't have the answers you're looking for."

"Are you doing your homework?"

"Yes."

"Reading the assignments?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Then you _should _have the answers. Started on your paper?"

"I'm on my third revision. It is still due next week, is it not?"

"It is. I look forward to reading it," said Rachel. "You are the brightest student in this class Kurt." She walked up to his desk. "And I do mean that. You have a good future ahead of you if you do as well in your other classes as you do in your written work."

"I… I'll try to pay better attention in here," he said, swallowing hard. Rachel noticed he was blushing on his ears and neck.

"You're hiding something…" she said suspiciously.

"I… um, it's nothing." Kurt looked down.

Rachel came over and picked up his chin with her forefinger and thumb. He squeaked at that.

"Professor!" he said quickly, trying to get away from her touch.

"Oh I see," she said amused. She took off her glasses and ran a hand down his chest, eyeing him appreciatively. "You're free to go Mr. Hummel… unless you'd like to stay and join me for dinner. I'm free now and I was thinking about going to the new Peruvian restaurant that opened just four blocks from here."

"Are you asking me out?" said Kurt, his eyes widening a little. Rachel came a little closer.

"It's only a date if I invite you over for coffee afterwards," she said, giving him a sexy smile as she gripped his bicep. "We can look over that paper if you'd like." She started back towards her desk at the front of the room, picking up her shoulder bag. "Shall we go?"

"Paper, paper right…" said Kurt. He still seemed shocked, but snapped out of it, glancing nervously at the door. "Anything you say Professor."

There was a long slow clap just offstage. A bald headed man with a large neck tattoo of the New York skyline walked towards Kurt and Rachel.

"That… I don't know whether to tell you that you've definitely got the part Ms. Berry or tell you two to get a hotel room. Whoo. Kurt, you've definitely got the innocent schoolboy down. And the subtlety of going from concerned to flirtatious was excellent Rachel. Great thinking on using your actual names. It added so much realism to the scene."

"Thank you Mr. Craig," said Rachel, going down the steps to shake his hand. "Mr. Hummel here is a quite worthy male lead. I'm sure we will definitely live up to the show's standards."

"I am just excited I won't have to do any more chemistry tests." He clapped his hands with a laugh. "Hallelujah." Kurt had made his way down the stage and was standing beside Rachel and they both laughed at their future director's reaction. He smiled and shook both their hands.

"You two will definitely be the perfect leads. The script should be finished next week and I'll call you back in for a read through. It should be more fleshed out than the drivel you're reading today." He nodded to the two of them before leaving the room.

"He's not kidding. The script is definitely getting better and looking more like a individual show than just a clone of _The Graduate_."

"It's got a good plot," said Rachel, looking at the script. "And I think I shall enjoy playing the role of the older seductive teacher," said Rachel with a smile. "It will be so much fun to seduce you every night on stage." She kissed Kurt on the lips quickly. He didn't look amused at her words.

"You will be professional."

"Of course," she said absently. "See you tonight after work?"

"Actually I'm going to the market then going home if you want to come with me. Doing all these chemistry tests today has got me craving some ceviche. I need some sweet potatoes and fresh fish."

"I can't, although I wish I could. I have to go to the diner for a little while. Pick me up some kale, would you?"

Kurt nodded, but then stopped for a moment and gave her a look.

"By the way, don't even get any ideas of playing Professor when you get home."

Rachel eyed him suggestively.

"I mean it," he said sternly, holding up a finger. Rachel kissed the end of it, before angling the prop glasses down so she could look over them.

"Since you've had a long hard day in class Mr. Hummel, I think I'll give you a reprieve just this once."

"I should have never told you about the part," muttered Kurt as he walked towards the backstage area to get his things. Rachel twirled the prop glasses around in her hand and tried to not to laugh. But she couldn't do it and collapsed into giggles.

This definitely was going to be an interesting role.


End file.
